


N.E.W.Tice me

by serenesiren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesiren/pseuds/serenesiren
Summary: AU - Voldemort has been defeated - Normal wizarding life continues. In this story we follow Neville - loner and plant daddy as well as Theodora Nott - Sassy and misunderstood - daughter of notorious death eater. It’s 7th year and N.E.W.T time as they prepare for their future careers. Can Neville handle befriending Theodora?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Other(s), Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 3





	N.E.W.Tice me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in YEARS but as I was rereading the HP series, I can't help but LOVE Neville. He deserved more and he deserves more FANFICTIONS. 
> 
> Open to suggestions and criticism. If possible, please feel free to point me to any other great Neville fanfictions out there as I can't seem to find any.

Neville blinked his eyes open, looking at the light peeking through the sides of the curtains, making note that it was the break of dawn. It was impossible to ever sleep in as it was probably engraved into his brain to wake up early. Since his grandmother had been waking him up at the crack of dawn for as long as he could remember. Neville glanced to the right, watching Ron’s chest rise and lower to the sound of his snores. It was surprising really, how any of them got any sleep but sharing a room for the past 7 years would assist with that struggle. Neville remembered casting silencing charms in his first year of rooming with Ron until one day he just got used to it. 

Neville got up, sitting up and stretched his body in weird positions - going this way - going that way - but being careful not to let any noises out as that would be awkward if anyone was awake and the boys would most likely not let him live it down. 

Since it was Sunday, he decided to dress casually. He pulled a random t-shirt on from the top of his trunk that hadn’t been washed since he arrived a week ago and grabbed an old light blue knitted sweater, he didn’t care, he was potting plants. He also put on a pair of cargo khakis with loads of pockets, perfect for holding shovels and extra seedlings. He wanted to be comfortable as he would be replanting Moly plants for Professor Sprout’s first year class. He was delighted to accept the offer from Professor Sprout to become her assistant, as he was always spending time in the greenhouses throughout the school years and it just felt right.

Neville left the dorm quickly making sure not to wake Harry, Seamus and Dean - not worrying about Ron as he could sleep through anything. Neville headed to the bathroom to wash up before making his way over. He glanced at the mirror as he washed up, something he didn’t necessarily enjoy doing as he felt he wasn’t very handsome. The endless teasing he got throughout the years for his buck teeth had made him hate his reflection, although, he had noticed over the past summer that since he had gotten taller and his face fuller, his teeth weren’t as bad as they used to be. They had kind of fitted his face now. He pushed his hair back with his wet hands and dried them on his pants as he left towards the greenhouses. Professor Sprout had tasked him to plant 40 Moly plants for the first years to study. Some were seedlings and some had sprouted already but still needed to be repotted. He assumed it would take just until lunch so he went to the Great Hall and had a few pancakes with bacon and sausage covered in whip cream. Just a light breakfast he thought to himself. Once he was done, he headed down the paths towards his potting task.

As the day progressed, Neville was lost in the spell of planting, enjoying himself. He loved the feel of the soil through his fingers and loved the notion of creating life at his fingertips. He was so concentrated, he didn’t notice Theodora Nott slip into the greenhouse. He moved his falling pieces of hair aside, not noticing the smear of dirt now plastered against his forehead as he made the finishing touches for one of the final Moly’s that needed to be repotted. Theodora leaned against the desk and watched Neville work, not wanting to disturb him until he was finished. As Neville pushed aside the Moly she cleared her throat. 

“Neville,” Theodora spoke, she nodded her head towards him as he whipped his around to stare at her. Neville’s eyebrows creased, not recognizing the voice at first. Theodora was in the majority of his N.E.W.T classes but he had rarely spoken to her through the years as she was a Slytherin and they so rarely conversed. 

Although, she did strike up a conversation the other day in Herbology, tapping on his back at the end of class and congratulating him on becoming Professor Sprout’s assistant. He had just nodded his head and quietly said thanks as she smiled. He had spun around to face the front quickly recalling the conversation he had with Ginny earlier in the day in regards to the hair style she was sporting. He really liked it, especially the strands that circled her face. Ginny had stated they were space buns after she caught him staring at her, hard, while she laughed with Luna about something. Ginny noted that Theodora had returned that year, where a lot of her crowd had not. Just the general failing out and not caring attitude of the rich and pure. In which Ginny did think Theodora might’ve possessed as well, but guess not. 

“Uh ... Theodora. Hi,” Neville stuttered, wiping his hands onto his pants. She glanced down at his hands and Neville followed her eyes to see his once khaki coloured pants were dark and wet from taking care of the plants. He cleared his throat, not bothering to clean up as he still had a few Moly’s to plant and walked around the desk where he was working, separating the desk between them. Not realizing the automatic shield he provided himself from a Slytherin. 

Theodora raised her head and walked closer to Neville with her hands behind her back and stopped a few feet away, smiling up at him. She had to look up quite high, as Neville had grown drastically in the past few months. Theodora was short, shorter than most but had an air around her that made her seem taller. Neville noted her confidence and scratched his ears that were starting to redden as he noted her long dark wavy hair that almost reached her hips. That today, was not in any bun or style, just natural. 

“I was just heading back to the castle and saw you working away. Just thought I’d say hi,” Theodora smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder. Neville watched as the strands floated up and down over her back. He unfurrowed his brows and nodded slightly. 

“Oh,” Neville let out, “Hello then,” and his hand shot out low and he waved briefly, not knowing why he did that as it looked quite awkward. Theodora smiled brightly and hopped closer to the Moly’s on the desk and counted 24. 

“Wow, 24! How many does Sprout have you potting?” She rested her forearms on the desk, looking up at Neville. Her big brown eyes staring into his. He was confused. Very confused. Why was Theodora Nott speaking to him again? What did she want? 

“40 ... Is there a reason you're here Theodora? He realized his voice sounded cold and he mentally kicked himself. 

She blinked and tilted her head to the side as Neville spoke. She didn’t even get flustered as Neville got straight to the point. Her smile disappeared and her lips pursed. Neville shifted uncomfortably as the air became tense.

“I can’t say hi?” She spoke, she had 5 courses this year with Neville and since many of her friends didn’t get enough O.W.L’s for the N.E.W.T courses, or just didn’t attend their last year, she didn’t have many Slytherin pals this year, or many pals in general. Neville blushed even more red at the confrontation he was now faced with. He didn’t say anything, just looked down at the pots as he slid another over towards him, trying not to think about how awkward this had become and how he really didn’t like to be disturbed. She sighed and stood straight, coming off her forearms. She reached over and grabbed the pot he was starting to put soil in and continued to pot for him, not looking up at him. 

Neville raised his eyebrows and made a face, how rude, he thought. He looked around, watching for other Slytherins ... Was Draco around? Crabbe? Goyle? Was he getting pranked? He had noted Theodora was friends with Pansy, therefore friends with them. If he was confused before, he was now triple, quadruple confused. A few moments passed and Neville continued to look down at Theodora. She was wearing a pastel green sundress, the buttons starting at her mid thighs and heading up the middle where the top two buttons were undone. From his height, it gave him a glimpse at her cleavage, something his grandmother would have definitely whacked him for noticing. Neville cleared his throat and quickly grabbed another pot and also again, began pushing soil into it, packing way too much at first. He sighed as he scooped a bunch back out. 

She glanced up at him and held her hand out, “Seed.” Neville gulped and reached into one of his giant pockets and dropped a seed into her palm, making her sure to drop it at a distance so he wouldn’t touch her. His hands had become clammy with this situation and he was feeling very uncomfortable. He reached into his pocket and grabbed another seed for his own pot. Theodora grabbed her finished potted plant and walked it over to the other finished ones on the desk beside them. 

“Does this look ok?” Theodora stated, holding it up and out for Neville to see. Neville looked it over, trying to avoid eye contact. Not understanding why she had asked him, as she was just filling up the pot with soil and placing the seed in the middle, about an inch down. Neville nodded and went back to his own. Watching her from the side of his eye as she grabbed another empty pot and came to stand in front of him by the bag of soil. He took the seeds out of his pocket and placed them in the middle of them and continued to work. 

He didn’t mean to be rude but he was unsure of the circumstances that were presenting itself. He and Theodora hadn’t ever spoken until last week. He did note, throughout the week that she was in the majority of his N.E.W.T classes and he did notice that in Herbology, she was the only Slytherin. He hadn’t spoken in 10 minutes and was beginning to sweat more, the sweater’s neckline feeling too tight at the moment. Theodora noticed his hand going to his neck more frequently and loosening the collar, but she tried not to as she suspected her presence was making him nervous. 

“I’m studying to be a healer,” she spoke quietly, “I’ve noticed we’re in all the core classes together.” Neville looked at her, Theodora catching his eye smirked up at him. “You are too, studying to be a healer.” She said matter of factly, going back to work on her pot. She finished another and brought it to the side and picked up another one. There were only 4 left to plant. Neville realized since he had broken his concentration the hunger that had been building inside, as it had been about 3/4 hours since he’d last eaten.

“Yes, I guessed you were as well.” He said, picking up another seed to push into the center. Glancing down at Theodora, looking at her eyelashes flutter. He needed to talk to Ginny. 

“I like plants a lot.” She said, finishing up another pot and moving it over to the finished pile. 3 left to plant. Neville finished his and added it to the pile. They were working quicker now. Racing slightly. Neville grabbed the second last one and started to shovel soil into it. 

“Me too.” Was all he said as he patted down the soil and placed the seed in the middle. Both reached over to the last pot at the same time. Theodora reaching it first, Neville’s hand over top hers. She grabbed it towards her and smiled up at him as she shovelled the soil in. Neville hovered where the pot had been and then dropped his hands to his sides. Not knowing what to do in the moment. Once Theodora filled the pot, she gestured it to him, motioning for him to add the seed. He did. 

“Thanks,” He grumbled, his hands back at his side. She waved her hand in the air, shrugging him off as if it was no big deal, as if she had been needed. As her fingers were shrugging him off, the dirt disappeared from her hands in seconds and she flitted them through her hair, bringing her long waves to the front and Neville caught an aroma of coconut. Neville stood there, not knowing what to do, as his work was not completed.

“Are you heading to the Great Hall now?” She said walking slowly to the exit, turning her head as she spoke, as if waiting for him. He looked at her fully as she was farther away now, her dress quite short, her runners dirty. Her skin was tan and golden. 

“Uh yes, I am...” He started to walk towards her, trailing behind as she took the lead. As they left, she fell into step with him. He felt a pang of annoyance as she was still around and instantly felt bad but she was starting to get on his nerves as he enjoyed his alone time.

“Nice look you have,” She said smiling up at him, he furrowed his brow again. He watched her look him up and down, he stopped walking and fitted his hands into his pocket. He was embarrassed and she noticed she might’ve hit a nerve and walked towards him. As she touched his arm gently, he felt tingles spread throughout his body as the non-verbal spell she casted on herself earlier, cleaned all the soil and mud off him. He swallowed deeply and mumbled thanks again and started to walk quickly up to the castle.

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to work on homework together? You know, sometime?” He glanced quickly at her as she hurried beside him, breathing deeper as they were going uphill and his steps were bigger than hers. She stared up at him and at the ground as she made sure not to trip over her feet. He was really smart and a great wizard, notably after he got his own wand. She wanted to work at St. Mungo’s badly and they only chose the best. She felt she hadn’t fulfilled her potential in the past few years and she knew that she had a better chance at improving if she got him to work with her.

Neville didn’t know what to say, he just nodded.


End file.
